dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Osamodas/Intelligence
the grammer burnsssss usss! :Go ahead and correct. Such comments do not help. Contributions do. --Lirielle 08:41, 16 June 2007 (UTC) What about wand skill i find msot osa are going with wands since it better for range and being able to attk from a distance and leave the summons to stay up clsoe since most classes that sue close combat are strounger then osas such as Iop, Ecas,Srams, so id say wands are better.....Coudntthinofaname from rushu Can someone complete de spell spoint investing guide? I'm following this guide, but I'm a bit confused with the spell point inveting thing after all. I think it would be nice to invest some points in other non-class spells such as Boomerang, Cawwot or Sumonning of Chafer (I dont even know if these spells worth levelling, but if someone can talk about the pros and contras about levelling them, that would be nice too) Nice work, dude! maybe you should expand the Equipment and the Alternative Spells content. You may want to add the Royal Gobbal Set as it gives you a lot of intelligence and vitality, and the Boomerang Spell as it does considerable damage and it's not so dificult to get. I think you could clarify the advantages of using a Gobtubby instead a Fire Bwak when using only a Kwak Set ;) should we max summoning of boar? Lixu's comments What about the Prespic level 5 at 21? The prespic disable's most monsters, because of the 2~3 ap rape! And, will you use the gobball at level 100+? Certainly not, will you use the prespic at level 100+? Not much, but way more then gobball! Also, never ever level boar, rather to put those points into bears cry, or whip! Boar is weak, and really not good for use as a fighter. You better level bwork magus, this little fellow will Tornado (repel) AND Lightning (attack) both do incredible nice damage in the right hands. These are not commds, just tips, enjoy ur day. 86.91.146.74Lixu - Rosal I don't think Gobball is useless at 100+. When Gobball can be taken to lvl 6, it's base HP doubles, and it also gets an extra PM. Gravity state is also a great nuisance on pvp. Oh, bwt, it's cooldown drops to 2... I use it and recommend it on higher lvls, specially if u like to pvp. :Please check the dates when a comment was made. The comment you responded to was about two years old, back when Gobball was a lot different to how it is today. Galrauch (talk) 22:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Page Move I was thinking of updating this page as it's in need of a clean up, and I was wondering if I could move it to my User Page (So User:Galrauch/Osamodas/Intelligence). Galrauch 11:26, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Good build i am currently following it with my osmodas. In the spells you say that it will take you to level 31 to get high energy shot to level 4 but you can get it by level 27... Again good build. DarkhelperB 13:42, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah, just used to maxing most spells I'll change it ASAP. Galrauch 13:59, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Equipment Anyone have a equipment suggestion for 81-98? It only lists 2. I know it says custom, but I really don't know what to put. ( 03:08, 23 November 2008 (UTC)) Equipment I have some suggestions for gear to get: Lv 50: Toh'lo Hammer, Cherry Blop Set Lv 60: Jelleadgear, Gelano Lv 80: Royal Cherry Blop Ammy, Boots and Ring, Red Hammer, Powerful Dazzling Belt Lv 107: Toy Hammer Lv 109: Minotoror Cloak Lv 120: Dora Bora Lv 125: Aykido Medal Summons Set At lvl 111 for a good Vit/summon set get a Minotorror Set ^^ Summons (probs wrong page but it does help to always have a damage set summon set and wis set) Animal healing How about leveling this spell cos it heals quite much and can be helpful if enemy is killing all your summons or in party you can heal your dying friend. Place to lvl at 6x - 7x I've found out that Castaway Island is rather nice place to lvl up. Majority of mobs there is weak to fire and they don't have too much hp. If I'm lucky, I can get up to 60k exp in less than a minute (in wisdom set). Actually, I've been searchong for good spot for quite some time, so if you have better sugestions, please post them. Thanks! Eider set Have anyone considered this set? It for lvl 60, can be won at Tofukaze game or bought from marketplace (if you're lucky enough). Whole set (composed of 4 pieces) give +1AP, boots give +1MP. While it doesn't provide much raw stats (as int), it adds directly to your damage output (+fire damage etc), and has some elemental resists. I combined it with a non-maged gelano and +1AP ammy, resulting in 9 AP, 4MP (5 if mounted a turkey), lots of summons (+5 because of the other ring and amulet) and some +range. What do you think? Are more AP and MP worth having less int (and weaker healing)?